


Yes, My Lady

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Butlers, F/M, Maids, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: “You could’ve just said he was wearing a maid’s outfit, Noct.” | Love Language: Acts of Service





	Yes, My Lady

“Whatever you do, and no matter how hard Noct tries to convince you, please don’t come! I’m begging you!”

Those were the exact words your boyfriend, Prompto Argentum, had spoken to you yesterday when you mentioned wanting to drop by their class’ booth for the school festival.

 

You had been friends with him since the start of high school, crashing into him in the hallway as you tried to make it to homeroom before the bell. Once he looked at you with those big amethyst orbs of his, you knew you were hooked.

And he was plenty hooked on you too, judging by how much he hung out with and doted over you. Not to mention his confession the month before, of course, and the fact that you’d stuck to each other like glue since.

So for him to actually try to keep you away…

 

You definitely had to see what all the fuss was about.

 

“Time for my break!” You told the project head, quickly untying and hanging up your apron. Your class had decided to set up a bakery for the event, and it was going pretty well so far.

“Remember: one hour only.” He chided, ever the strict class representative. “We’ll need all the help we can get.”

“Roger wilco.” You mock-saluted in his direction as you bolted out the door. One hour was more than enough time to check in on your best friends, even if their classroom was on the other side of the school.

 

‘Got my camera ready too, though Prom would agree otherwise.’ You chuckled, feeling your phone in your pocket. ‘Now let’s find out exactly what’s…’

 

“OOF!”

 

You felt a sharp pain as your backside kissed the wooden floor of the corridor, followed by white hot anger and embarrassment. Just as you were about to cuss out the poor soul who had the misfortune of bumping into you, however…

 

“Watch where you’re going…Y/N?”

 

“Noct?” You felt the insults die on your lips, finding laughter had taken its place. “What in the name of the Six are you wearing?”

Midnight blues pierced you with a glare as you took in the prince’s appearance: double-breasted tailcoat, white dress shirt with black tie, black trousers, grey vest. All perfectly normal, if dated.

 

If only he didn’t have that crest on his lapel or those white gloves on…gloves which were previously holding a shiny silver tray.

 

“What, the royal family can’t keep butlers anymore?” You snickered.

“Oh, shut up.” He growled, the tips of his ears turning red. “Majority vote, so I couldn’t exactly refuse.”

 

“Wait, does that mean Prom’s dressed like that too?” You could barely contain your glee. Why would he want you to miss that?

“Well…” Noctis mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “Not exactly.”

——XV——

“Y-Y/N?! What are you doing here?!” Prompto screeched as you walked into the room, Noctis in tow. He immediately dove for the nearby curtain separating the ‘kitchen’ from the ‘dining area’, but not before you got a good look at him.

 

“You could’ve just said he was wearing a maid’s outfit, Noct.” You grinned cheekily, ribbing the prince in the side.

“Stroke of bad luck for him.” He shrugged, as if seeing his best friend in a dress was no big deal. “There are two other guys in class dressed like that, but they’re on break.”

“No wonder he didn’t want me to come.” You chuckled without malice, feeling a little sorry for your beloved. While he did look amazing (especially his arms, damn!), you knew that Prompto wasn’t enjoying this one bit.

 

“Well, you’re here now.” Noctis nodded, gesturing towards an empty table. “Why don’t you stay a while?”

“Why not?” You smiled. “Haven’t eaten lunch yet, so might as well…”

“Great.” The butler-prince grinned, the air around him seeming to change. When the moment had passed, you saw him bowing deeply in your direction.

“Right this way, milady.” Noctis’ tone was smoother, his movements more graceful than usual as he led you to the empty seat and handed you a menu. “I’ll have someone take your order shortly.”

“Thank you, butler.” You laughed. “I’ll take an orange juice for now, though.”

“Yes, my lady.” A quick bow, and he was gone.

 

…Only for a familiar figure to emerge out of the curtain in his place, albeit looking more flustered than usual.

 

“Nooooooct!” Prompto hissed as he poked his head through the curtain. “I don’t want her to see me like this!”

“Just go, okay?” Noctis’ muffled voice replied. “And don’t forget to let her know about the…special prize.”

“You so owe me one, buddy.” Prompto sighed in resignation before making his way over to you, glass of orange juice in hand.

 

“W-welcome back, M-madame.” The blond stuttered, unable to meet your gaze. “Here’s your juice! A-anything else I can get you?”

“Nah, I’m good.” You nodded, taking in the view. “But you can tell me about the special prize Butler Boy mentioned earlier.”

“Shit.” You heard him mutter under his breath before getting back into character. “W-well, it’s a raffle, you see. T-The grand prize is a full day with any butler or maid of your choice.”

“Interesting.” Your lips curled up into a sadistic smile. “And they get to do anything I say?”

 

“Yup.” Prompto sighed, recognizing that look. He loved you, sure, but you did have more of a wild streak than you cared to admit. “Anything you want.”

“I’ll have a go then.” You giggled. “I’m feeling lucky.”

“Awwww, okay…” He threw his arms up in defeat, rushing off to grab a small bowl filled with scraps of colored paper.

 

Placing it in front of you, he said, “One grab per guest. Good luck, Y/N…”

Nodding at him, your hand immediately darted for the yellow piece on top of the stash. Unfolding it, you let out a small cheer as you saw the words printed out in bold:

 

‘Congratulations, Master/My Lady! You won the grand prize!’

 

“I am so dead.” Prompto whispered as he held his face in his hands.

“Relax, chocobutt.” You reassured him as you took his hand. “All you have to do is follow my lead today, got it?”

“Yes, My Lady.” He sighed, not entirely convinced.

 

“Good.” You looked at him with a serious expression. “Now my first order…grab your bag and get changed into one of those butler uniforms. We’re busting out of this joint, mistress and butler. Understood?”

“Hell yeah, milady!” Prompto whooped, catching the attention of a few others. “I can definitely do that!”

——XV——

Later that night…

 

*Dun-dun-du-dun, dah-dun-du-da-dun*

“Another message from Prompto?” Ignis asked. “Looks like he’s having quite the time of his life.”

“He definitely is.” Noctis smiled as he opened the message, one of the many picture texts he’d gotten since his best friends played hooky.

 

A selfie of carrying her out of the school gates bridal-style. A few pictures he took of her in the park. Her own picture of Prompto coming to their table at the food court with their food. A video taken of the blond playing with her hair.

And the latest one: A secret selfie taken when she fell asleep on Prompto’s shoulder, with the caption ‘Sleeping Beauty’.

 

“You’ll have your time soon, Noct.” Ignis teased as he cleaned up the remains of their dinner.

“Eh.” The prince replied noncommitally, a secretive smile on his lips. “Maybe.”


End file.
